


The Smutcracker

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bi, Christmas, Deez Nuts, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Pan - Freeform, Parody, Porn, Smut, The Nutcracker, Voyeurism, Watercolour, artwork, blowjob, dat crack, ethical consumption under capitalism, fujo queen relena, queer, uncut dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Hungry? Want some nuts?
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Relena Peacecraft
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Gundam Wing Holiday Matters 2020





	The Smutcracker

This is a little late for the holidays, but I got a request to make this so...plz enjoy the filth ;D


End file.
